Blanks Tasks & Tirades
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: What if it had been Zidane tossing the word map, becoming petrified and Blank had to be the leader of the group? Well, that's the circumstance that made this story pop into my mind. We get to know more about Blank, maybe Blank/Garnet pairing, or not. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of their characters.

Blanks Tasks & Tirades 

The forest was quickly petrifying; Zidane was in the back, carrying the world map. The whole group, including the knight, the princess, the black mage, and Blank were running ahead of him. 'I might not make it.' Realized the blond haired boy, trying desperately to keep up. They were so close, Zidane looked behind him to see those bug like monsters heading in their direction, trying to survive like the rest of them. They were gaining on him too quickly, it was not too surprising one grasped him in his sharp pincher. 'It's up to you bro.' Zidane thought as he watched his friend, Blank turn to see his predicament. Zidane tossed the map to Blank, and then felt the petrification pull at his body. The last vision he sees is his companions running for their lives.

_O_O_

Blank sat along the fire pit, watching the flames flick in the night air. His friend was gone now; it was up to him to take the princess to safety in Lindbulm. He watched the Knight standing guard over the princess's tent. 'Like we're really going to rape her or something…' he thought to himself. The little black mage had fallen asleep next to him by the fire; he glanced over to make sure he was still asleep, then quietly got to his feet.

"What have you, ruffian?" The dumpy knight waved his broad sword at Blank.

"I was checking to see if the medicine was working on your princess."

"Ah yes, the princess still slumbers, we won't know till she awakens." The knight answered him, calming down a bit at the mention of Blanks handy dandy potion he'd given the beloved princess of Alexandria.

Blank nodded his head, then turned away to go have another look at the map by the firelight.

When morning came, the princess was awake, and asked about the boy who'd saved them. "Will he be alright?" She had asked.

"I don't know, but I'll be back for him as soon as I get you somewhere safe." Blank told her, glancing over to the forest again for the millionth time. 'Damn you Zidane…'

"Well, what are we waiting for? The princess must go home at once before the Queen goes mad from worry!" Wailed the annoying tones of Sir Rust-a-lot.

"The only way we can go is through this cavern, hope you're prepared for monsters, I'm sure there will be crap loads inside." He warned them as they began to walk over towards where it was located.

They entered the cavern, Blank immediately regretting his choice of garments. The coldness seemed able to sap life out of a person! He'd never felt this chilled before. They all continued on, with no major complaints other than the knight wanting to rush faster through the cavern. It seemed the deeper they got, the colder it became. It wasn't a surprise when poor Vivi fell over with exhaustion.

"Come on man, we can get through this." Blank tried to cheer the pointy hat on, and then heard the loud crash of Rusty falling over from over exposure to the cold.

"Listen, we'll _die_ in here if we don't keep moving!" Blank yelled over the increasing wind. He turned to see Garnet lay down in the fetal position. "Damn it!" Blank roared as he too slipped into unconsciousness.

Bells. Blank awoke to the sound of bells. 'I must be going nuts…' he thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. The wind had settled down a bit, as he gingerly got up, shivering. He looked down at the still sleeping forms of his companions. The sound of a bell was heard again, it was coming from up ahead. He headed off to find out what it was, ending up at a waterfall and when he looked up, he could see light from the exit!

Suddenly, a pointy hatted thing with wigs came out of nowhere and rang this stupid little bell at him.

"Come to die have you?" The thing laughed at him.

"What are you?"

"I am Black Waltz one, and you are going to die!" With that he summoned a giant snake like monster from the depths of the pool next to the waterfall. Blank whipped out his sword and got into his fighting stance.

The monster slashed at him with unreal speed, taking Blank by surprise as he narrowly escaped the nasty fangs. The next time the thing attacked, Blank caught the top of the snakes mouth with his sword, putting himself right in the way of its ass like breath. "Use a mint you stinky bastard!" He yelled as he pulled back on his sword, slicing the roof of its mouth open. The creature let out a horrid scream as it thrashed about in the pool of water, blood dripping everywhere.

"You dare harm my Sealion!" Raged the angry mage as it came at Blank, hands directed at his throat. Blank ducked down and the winged thing slammed into an ice wall, body slowly sliding down the length of it till it hit the ground. Blank let out a laugh, "That's the best you've got?"

The waltz got up and turned to the man, eyes blazing crimson as it began its water spell, sending the magic Blanks way, soaking the scantily clad male. Curse words raged out of the red heads mouth as he rushed the waltz, swinging his sword at the monster and slicing a wing off. It screamed bloody murder at the loss of its appendage. Blank quickly did away with the other wing as well, watching as the thing slumped to the ground, blood seeping from him.

"Even if I fall, you won't have a chance against two and three…" It breathed its last, leaving Blank to wonder what ever did it mean by that?

After defeating the waltz, he headed back to the others, finding them awake and ready to get the hell out of here. He ushered them along the path, noticing their curious looks at the blood on the frozen ground. "Just some harmless monsters." He'd told them.

When they had finally gotten out of the cavern and into the sunlight, Blank never realized how much he'd taken for granted the warmth of it. 'Please don't let there ever be an ice age while I'm alive.' He prayed, remembering their close encounter in the death like coldness of the cavern.

"Hey, is that a village down there?" The princess asked him.

"Yeah, we've been there a few times I think. It's called Dali." Blank answered her.

"Princess! You can't mean to go in there, with commoners and such! We need to go home to Alexandria straight away!" Her knight in dull armor shouted.

"Steiner, enough!" Garnet silenced him.

"Blank, do you believe I should have a different name to go by? Shouting princess around might bring some funny looks."

"Ah, you've got a point. So what do you want to go by?" He asked her.

"What's that golden piece on your belt called?"

"A Buckle…"

"Then that is what I shall be called! Buckle!" The princess smiled at him, "What do you think?"

'What the hell kind of name is that?' He thought, "It's perfect" He told her, laughing mentally at the thought of calling her that silly name; not that Blank wasn't a different kind of name, but Buckle? Please!

"Steiner, you are not to call me princes anymore!" She ordered him.

"But princess!" He began, which Garnet countered with a death glare.

"I mean…Yes Buckle." He gave in, head bowed with eyes looking at the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blanks Tasks & Tirades**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of their characters.

"Oh wow, a windmill!" The little black mage gazed fondly at the said object.

"Come on Vivi, we need to rest first." Blank nodded toward the Inn.

"But I wanna go see the windmill." Vivi pleaded, making Blank feel a little bad for the kid.

"We will, after you take a little nap." Blank compromised with the mage, "We also need to figure out where we go from here." Blank spoke towards the princess; who nodded her head in agreement.

The group entered the humble Inn, finding the Innkeeper sleeping on the job 'Must not get much business.' Blank silently thought as he shook the other man until he awoke with a start; apologizing profusely to the group. Blank noticed the Innkeeper gawking at the princess.

"It's kinda rude to stare." Blank told him, bringing the other man out of his gaze. "Sorry, the room is right over there." The man offered, his hand gesturing towards the rooms door.

"Uhh, Blank? Where will I be staying?" The princess questioned.

"Listen, these country Inns aren't going to have private rooms, so for now you'll just have to deal with sharing a room with everyone else." Blank informed her, watching her face blush with embarrassment. Rusty shook his fist in anger at Blanks bluntness towards the young girl.

The red head lead the group inside their room, Buckle inspecting it with slight distaste. 'God I hate these snooty women.' Blank thought, watching her look over the room as if it were filled with dead oglops.

"Before we go to sleep, we need to talk about where we are headed. We were taking you to Lindblum when the ship crashed, now we'll just have to get there on foot." Blank informed the Princess, bringing her out of her room inspection.

"Princess, you can not trust this thief!" Bellowed the knight. "He will lead us into danger, just like the Evil Forest incident!"

"We wouldn't have crashed to begin with if you hadn't slowed us down by trying to '_rescue_' the princess!" Blank argued with the princess's annoying body guard.

"Princess, please! We must return to the castle!" The knight begged, ignoring Blanks comment completely.

"And how do you plan on even returning there?" Blank questioned, knowing full well the knight had no plan.

"Oh don't you worry, I will think of a way!" He promised, glaring at the red head.

A loud snore was heard from one of the beds, all three turned to see Vivi sleeping peacefully.

"Master Vivi…" Sir Rust-a-lot murmured.

"He was tired; we _all_ should get some sleep." Blank commented, watching as Garnet nodded her head in agreement as she picked out a bed and closed her tired eyes. Blank picked the one opposite her, angering the knight but not wanting to wake the princess, he let it be for now.

When he woke up, the room was empty. 'Where did they all go?' he wondered as he got off his bed and decided to walk around town and search for his companions.

_O_O_

The young black mage was setting out to do what he had wanted, to look at the windmill. He was walking over to it when a group of kids ran up to him, stopping when they noticed he was in their way. They had stared at him in a shocked manner, and when he took a step closer, they would move backwards.

"What's It doing out of Its box?" One of the boys asked the group in general; Vivi uncertain of what that statement meant. "It's kinda creepy lookin'." Another kid commented. Vivi took another step closer and the whole group moved away, hiding behind a small well.

"Is there something wrong?" The black mage asked, wondering what their problem was.

"It can talk?" The only girl in the group shouted, all of their eyes now big as saucers.

"Of course I can talk! What's so strange about that?" Vivi started towards them again, this time they all screamed and ran completely away from the confused magic user.

Vivi wandered over to his windmill, enjoying the fans movement, and silently wondering what had made those other kids so afraid of him. Suddenly Blank came up to him, Vivi smiled half-heartedly to the leader of their gang.

"What's the matter kid?" Blank asked of him, apparently he noticed something was a bit off with his smile.

"Just thinking." Vivi told the red head, not wanting to bother him with something as trivial as kids acting weird towards him.

"Have you seen the others?" Blank asked Vivi just shook his head in 'no'. "Well, I'm going to go round everyone up, don't wander too far. We're going to leave as soon as possible." Blank waved goodbye to the black mage, leaving him all alone…

_O_O_

"Buckle." Blank spoke her 'stupid' fake name. The princess looked up from her shopping and smiled at him.

"Howdy Blank!" She drawled, batting her long lashes dramatically at him, "Fancy runnin' into you on this fine day."

"Puttin' it on a bit strong there, eh princess?" He whispered, noticing the shop girl eying them strangely. The black haired beauty's face reddened in annoyance, her lower lip jutting out in a pouting position. "Anyway, we need to all meet up back at the Inn, I'll go find Rusty and meet you there." Blank watched as she smiled and waved goodbye to the curious shop girl, then left the shop.

Blank followed shortly after, buying some accessories beforehand. He decided to check the small pub, noticing that Vivi had left the windmill as he passed by.

Blank quietly slipped into the pub, seeing the knight talking with what seemed like a waitress. Blank silently listened in on their conversation.

"I need to know about what transportation method people use in this village. I cannot tell you the reason, but there is someone I must escort to the castle." The royal knight informed the young girl.

"Are you from Alexandria Castle?" She question, appraising the sturdily built man.

"Indeed! I command the queen's Knights of Pluto!" Beamed the over confident Steiner.

"Oh!" The girl's eyes sparkled in admiration at the cocky man, "If you're from the castle, I suppose it's okay to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"Go to the observatory on top of the mountain on the outskirts of the village. An elderly man named Morrid lives there. He takes care of the cargo ship." She instructed him.

"Cargo ship? That piece of junk flies to this village! Thank you!" He began to turn, stopping when she cried out, 'wait'. "Yes?" He inquired.

"Take me with you. I don't want to live in this village for the rest of my life!" She begged, Steiner's hands came up in objection.

"My lady, I'm afraid this Knight can only keep watch over this very important individual. I'm sure once you get older you can freely leave this village on your own." He smiled politely, and then saluted respectfully to the young girl. Before Steiner turned around, Blank was gone and heading to the Inn. He'd make sure Steiner's plan didn't pan out. Hell, they'd leave without the sneaky bastard for all Blank cared.

He entered the Inn, passing by the sleeping innkeeper as he opened the door to their shared room. Only Buckle sat waiting for him.

"Vivi never came in here?" Blank questioned, the princess shook her head in no. "Something strange is going on here, come on, let's go look for him." Buckle and Blank headed out of the Inn and started to search the town for their missing friend.

_O_O_

"He was at this windmill, but I don't know where he went afterwords." The two were standing in front of the windmill, suddenly they both heard the sound of somebody crying.

"Where is it coming from?" Buckle pondered, Blank followed the noise to a small pipe sticking out of the ground.

"Vivi?" He called out.

"…Blank?" A voice called back, belonging to the black mage

"Where are you? How did you get underground?" Black called through the pipe.

"A man grabbed me, then told me to stay here. . ."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." Vivi wimpered, "Please, just get me out of here!"

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there kid!" Blank promised, heading over to the nearby door and opening it. In the corner, there was a strange looking hatch. 'That just about has to lead underground.' Blank thought as he lifted it up and looked down to see a ladder.

"Come on Buckle, something tells me we're about to find out some dirty secrets about this town." He decided to go down first, just in case there was trouble below. He'd rather take the blow than see the girl get hurt by who knows what.

They climbed down, with no resistance at the bottom. The two followed the torch lit tunnel, stopping when they came upon a Chocobo corral. Buckle was behind him, looking intently at a barrel.

"What's wrong?" Blank asked her.

"This symbol, it's the crest of Alexandria. . ." She told him, confused look on her young face. "What could be the connection?"

"I don't know, but we have to keep moving, who knows what might be happening to Vivi."

"You're right, let's keep moving." She agreed with him, her eyes leaving the barrel as she began to follow him forward.

They traveled quite a ways until they came upon a manufacturing machine, Buckle noticed a box in the corner that seemed to be crying.

"Vivi?" Blank called out.

"I'm in here!" The mage yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Buckle swore, watching as Blank manhandled the box until it broke apart, a frightened Vivi shivering inside.

Buckle rushed up to the scared kid and hugged him, "It's alright, we're here now." She spoke in a soothing tone.

"I was so frightened! They manhandled me into that horrible box! I couldn't do anything to stop them." He informed the group. "They said they were going to ship me out with the others, onto some cargo ship!"

'Cargo ship.' Blank thought, remembering the knight's conversation.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. We won't let them take you again." Blank assured the unnerved kid.

"What is this place anyway?" Buckle wondered out loud.

"Let's go check it out." Blank offered, starting toward the conveyor belt, noticing the strange eggs coming out of the unusual machine. "The belt is being powered by a Chocobo…but why not just another machine?" The further they went Blank thought he heard the eggs hatching! Vivi screamed when they entered the next room. The conveyor belt now was moving black mage bodies, they're frames a bit bigger than Vivi's.

"What is this? . . .Are they dolls?" Vivi questioned, watching in horror as the mages continued to roll by the group.

Blank heard a noise coming from behind them, "Is my mother behind this?" Buckle questioned out loud.

"We need to hide!" Blank told them, noticing a nearby barrel and ushering the two toward it. He tossed Vivi in first, Buckle stared at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry your highness, nothing personal." He said as he picked her up bridal style and threw her in as well. He quickly jumped in after her, just in time to hide from the unknown voices.

"It's almost time, hurry it up will you!" A male voice spoke.

"I hear ya!" Called back a female voice.

Suddenly, their box began to move! And before they knew what hit them, they were tossed into a cart, loaded with other barrels holding the black mages.

'Well, I suppose this is one way to travel out of the village.' Blank thought as he tried to position himself more comfortably, touching something soft.

"_Hey!_" Buckle warned the red head, "_that's my rear, you cad!_'" She whispered angrily to the smirking Blank.

"_Sorry, butter fingers._" He snickered, imagining her pouting face.

_O_O_

"Pardon me, elderly person, but I need to escort a very high ranking person to the castle. When will the cargo ship arrive?" Questioned the dumpy knight.

The old man ignored him completely, "Everything looks good." He turned to leave the peak of the mountain, glaring at the knight in his way. "Move it or lose it fatso."

"I never!" Bellowed the insulted Steiner as he moved awkwardly out of the old man's way.

The elderly man began to go down the mountain, Steiner following closely behind his armor clanking loudly with each step.

"I have nothing to say to you." The man called over his shoulder towards the determined knight.

Steiner rudely followed the old man into his home, the man began to pour a cup of coffee for himself. "Want some?" He offered.

"Oh! Why thank you kind sir!" Steiner began, taking a cup and beginning to drink, "Wait!" He stopped sipping, "I have no time for coffee! Tell me when the cargo ship will arrive, or else the Alexandrian royal family will take your property!" He threatened, fist shaking.

"And then what?" The old man antagonized the knight.

"I ORDER you to tell me when that blasted ship arrives!" Steiner spat, his face red with anger.

"It's already here; they should be loading it now." The man smiled mischievously at the alarmed looking Pluto Knight.

"Curse you!" Steiner bellowed, rushing out of the house and off towards where the ship would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blanks Tasks & Tirades**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of their characters.

"How am I to get the princess to agree to get on this blasted ship?" Steiner pondered as he appraised the old cargo ship with some distaste. His keen eyes noticed something popping up from underground. "What is that?" He shouted as he began to run towards the ship and the unknown object beside it.

Once closer, he could see that it was a barrel, with what seemed to have an Alexandrian crest on it. "What could they be shipping out of this village?" He thought out loud as he began to take out his sword. He would stab it and see for himself what lie inside!

Once he pierced the barrel, a loud wail was heard. Then the top popped off and Blank jumped out of the damned thing!

"You idiot! You almost speared Buckle!" Buckle thus so hopped out of the barrel as well and began to chase after her knight with her magic rod, hitting him over and over again on the head.

"I'm sorry my lady!" He kept bellowing as she continued to chase him.

"Vivi, you alright?" Blank called to the Black mage, who crawled slowly out of the huge barrel.

Vivi dropped out of the barrel, landing hard on his rump, rubbing the sore part of his body as he got to his feet. "Fine." He let the older male know.

"Come one you guys! We need to get on this before it takes . . .Shit!" The ship was beginning to take off, Blank hailed the knight and princess, getting their attention quickly. They rushed over to the side ladder, Vivi going up first, Blank made sure Buckle headed up next. Then once it was Blanks turn to climb up it, the radical knight pushed him away, climbing up first. Blank narrowly grasped the end of the ladder as the ship took flight.

"You bastard!" Blank cursed the knight ahead of him, "I almost didn't make it!"

"I wish you had not!" Bellowed the annoyed Rusty.

"Hey, what's that?" Blank called out, noticing something flying fast towards them. "Hurry! Up the ladder!" Blank ordered, not wanting to battle something while hanging off a damn ladder.

The dumpy knight hurried up the ladder, about to cut the strings but Blank quickly jumped up and onto the ship before he could do so. Blank watched as the knight began to shake with anger.

"No time for that, something's here!" Blank yelled, pointing to the Black Waltz hovering above them, malice in the creations eyes.

"Your mother is waiting at the castle for you princess." The thing spoke toward Buckle.

"So you all were sent from there, huh?" Blank questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Came the accusing voice of Sir Rust-a-Lot.

"You were all unconscious in the ice cavern when I fought the first one." Blank informed the group.

"Ah! So _you_ are the one who defeated no. 1! I am Black Waltz no. 2, and my magic and strength far surpass that of no. 1!" The evil winged creature told Blank.

"Now come princess, your mother is waiting." The thing offered its gloved hand to Buckle.

"No! I refuse to return!" Buckle spat, foot stomping on the wooden flooring.

"Wait! I will take the princess back to the castle!" Promised the knight.

The creature chuckled eerily, "You think I care? I won't let you stand in the way of my mission!" The waltz attacked, teleporting to Vivi first and striking him roughly in the head. Vivi cried out, holding his head protectively as he began to mumble a spell, fire erupted from the little mage and hit the black waltz, scorching the creatures' clothes. Steiner took this moment to come at the enemy with his heavy sword, nicking one of its bulky wings.

"You'll pay for that!" The waltz promised, teleporting itself in front of the knight and slamming its fists against Steiner's skull. Blank took advantage of the enemy's closeness and sliced at a wing, severing one completely off. The enraged waltz backed off, its hands beginning to glow with magic.

It sent the ice spell of 'Blizzard' toward Blank, covering his entire body in the cool ice, until all the ice exploded off, the projectile pieces hitting Vivi and Buckle.

This piece of projectile was enough to kick Vivi into Trance mode. His body began to glow as his power level increased. Vivi sent two 'Thunder' spells at the Black Waltz, the electricity zapping the shit out of the enemy.

"Two can play that game." The waltz chuckled, sending the same spell at the entire group! Zapping everyone and draining their health immensely. Buckle hurriedly began to cure most of the group; leaving her vulnerable. The waltz was about to strike the princess when Blank interfered, taking his sword and slicing off the final wing. The creature let out a horrid wail of pain, Steiner taking this moment to push the now wingless entity off the moving ship.

"The nerve of some creatures!" scoffed the haughty knight as he turned from the falling enemy towards his companions. "No thanks is necessary, it was all in a day's work."

Blank rolled his eyes at the pompous knight and ushered the others inside the ship; leaving the pose striking Steiner outside.

"Blank!" Vivi exclaimed, as everyone took in the workers inside the ship. They were the black mages that were being built in the village! They were moving and everything! Vivi was trying to talk to one, but couldn't get it to even acknowledge the kid. The kid sagged his head in defeat, Blank walked up to him and patted Vivi on the shoulder.

"It's alright, maybe they were made this way, you know? Work only?" This idea didn't seem to make the kid feel any better. "We need to go upstairs and turn this ship around. Come on Vivi, it'll be okay." Blank spoke, still not making the little mage feel any better.

As they headed towards the stairs, Rusty burst through the previous door, finally realizing they had left him.

"You scoundrel! Taking off with the princess and leaving me behind! Why I ought to. . ." He stopped shaking his fist and looked around at the different mages working in the ship. "Why master Vivi, they look just like you!" He smiled, watching the already sad Vivi mope even more.

"That's enough Rusty." Blank warned, "Now let's get going up top."

"Oh no you don't!" The knight responded, "I will be going first!" He clanked up to the group and began to climb up the stairs.

_O_O_

"What do you think you're doing?" Steiner bellowed as Blank began to navigate the ship towards Lindblum. The black mage who had been piloting the ship beforehand was now staring vacantly at Blank.

"My apologies, Sir!" Steiner spoke towards the inanimate black mage. "Now you turn this ship back around! We are taking the princess back to Alexandria!"

Blank noticed Buckle and Vivi at the head of the ship, pointing at something, and then they began to turn and run. A winged, cloaked figure landed on the stern of the cargo ship. Blank was about to act when he noticed strange behavior from the once non responsive black mages. They were circling the evil looking Black Waltz, were they trying to protect Vivi?

"You are fools! You're nothing more than puppets." It spat at the mages, thus striking them with a huge blast of 'Thunder'. Everyone watched in horror as all the black mages fell over, some falling off the ship entirely. Vivi began to shake with anger, letting out a war cry as he ran toward the awaiting Black Waltz. Blank let go of the wheel, stopping Buckle from rushing toward Vivi, "Take the wheel! We'll handle this!" He told her. Buckle nodded and rushed to go pilot as Steiner and Blank joined Vivi in his battle with the Waltz.

Vivi's emotions having overpowered him, gave him the ability to go into Trance mode once more. Enabling the little black mage to use double magic at once! He sent two electric spells at the waltz, while Blank and Steiner came at the monster with their heavy blades, staggering the Black Waltz momentarily.

"You will not stop me!" It promised, unleashing a powerful 'Thunderga' spell upon them all, Steiner feeling the worst of it having metal armor on. Vivi quickly recovered from the magical attack, sending two Fire spells at the waltz, which blew them out with a wave of his hand, using blizzard.

"Master Vivi! My sword! Magic my sword!" Steiner called, Vivi nodding his head as he began to chant the spell, electrifying the blade as Steiner charged the Black Waltz, slicing deeply into the creature's abdomen. The creature fell to the floor, clutching its wound protectively.

"I exist only to kill, I exist only to kill!" I chanted to itself, and then lifted its wings, flying off the ship. Blood drippings covering the wooden floor.

"Just how many Black Waltzes do we have to fight? This is getting ridiculous!" The knight commented.

"I think that was the last one." Blank said, at least hoping it was.

"And how would _you _know?" Demanded the accusing voice of Steiner.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. He said 'Waltz', right? Don't you think there would only be three of them?" Blank questioned, watching the knight get red in the face. Possibly from the 'pantie' part of Blank's comment. He patted Vivi on the shoulder, and then started to walk back to the ships new pilot, Buckle; Steiner following closely behind.

"We're almost there, Captain Buckle." Blank smiled at the princess, and then frowned as he felt Steiner's hulking presence close behind him.

"Princess, you must turn around!" He begged of her, beginning to throw a tantrum like a child. "The Black Waltz is headed right for us on an airship!" He informed them both, Blank leaving the small area to look out the side of the ship. Sure enough, the fat turd of a knight was right.

"He's not joking, that thing really is heading right for us!" Blank reported. "Floor it! Hurry through South Gate!" He urged her; the knight began to jump up and down in protest.

"Don't be ridiculous! What if the gate closes on us?" He demanded of Blank.

"How do you expect to out maneuver him in this cargo ship?" Blank asked of the irate man. Watching as the knight stopped jumping up and down in protest. "Our only chance is to make it through that gate before him! Now turn the power to max with the lever over there!" Blank ordered Steiner.

"Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Black said to the group, as Steiner did as the thief had asked.

Their speed increased, the little airship holding the Black Waltz still held onto them, sliding next to them and began to cast a spell. Vivi, having stayed out on the stern countered the magic just in time, sending the Black Waltz and it's airship off course. Vivi fell over from exhaustion, Blank rushed out to drag the kid back where Buckle and Steiner were waiting; the cargo ship beginning its entry in the gate. The gate was steadily closing as they continued their way through, the sleek airship of the waltz following closely behind. The Black Waltz was about to strike the cargo ship with another spell, when it back fired and caught its own ship on fire! Sending it crashing into the inner walls of the gate, and which shut closely behind the escaping cargo ship. They had made it through!

_O_O_

Blank was checking out the engine, Vivi was now awake and everyone was oddly silent.

"The engine looks a little tired, but we should make it to Lindblum just fine." Blank commented, receiving more silence from the group.

"The gate was horribly damaged. It was my fault . . . wasn't it?" Buckle spoke, Blank feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"They'll fix it in time; I wouldn't worry too much about it." He said, trying to make light of the situation.

"You idiot!" Shouted Steiner, "The cargo ship was badly damaged, all the cargo was lost, and South Gate was destroyed!"

"Steiner." Buckle spoke, the knight turning to her with complete attention. "Leave Blank alone. It wasn't his fault."

"But. . ." He began.

"No buts! What's done is done; we all just need to move onward. Is that understood?" She asked, looking sternly at the upset knight.

"Yes your highness." He agreed, bowing his head. "I vow to protect you until we return to the castle!" He informed her, making her shake her head in annoyance.

"Hey, that's the gate to Lindblum." She pointed, grabbing everyone's attention. "The city of Lindblum is inside the castle."

'Thank God we're almost there. I thought I would never be rid of this group.' Blank thought to himself. 'Then I can use all my time to find a way to un-petrify Zidane.'

"Blank…Those Black Mages and I…are we the same?" Vivi asked of the red head, making Blank feel uncomfortable.

"I don't understand, Master Vivi? Just what seems to be the problem?" Steiner inquired.

"I don't know. . ." Vivi answered.

"Master Vivi, why would those mages be the same as you? And why would it matter if they were?" Steiner questioned.

"For once, Rusty's right, Vivi." Blank agreed, "No matter what happens you're an individual, Vivi."

"R-Right!" Chirped the little Black Mage, his spirit seeming to rise.

"Let's go out on the deck, Vivi." Blank offered, "Lindblum from above is the best view." Blank trotted out followed by the kid, both looking down at the incredibly advanced city as Buckle began to steer the ship towards the Regents indoor docking bay.


End file.
